When You're Gone II
by hotaruyuzuka
Summary: Same title, different story. What'll Natsume do when suddenly Mikan's missing? What? Curious about the unusual genres pairing, Angst-Humor? xDD Natsukan. Slight Tsubakan


HOSH—hosh hosh.

She's panting so hard. Her tired body fell to someone besides her.

"Oi, oi, daijoubu (Are you alright)?" That boy asked her with his worried face. She shocked her head as the answer "I'm fine really. Maybe it's just because i'm using my alice so often"

...

A high schooler boy walks silently to the under of one of the trees that is blossoming beautifully in this kind of season. It's in the middle of the spring after all. Both his red crimson eyes looked up to see that pinky snowing. His messed raven hair looked even messier when the sudden wind blow it up.

He closes his eyes just to calm a bit, but seems failed. Then he opened it up again.

_Where's she?_

_She usually being so noisy in this kind of time_

_And always stay close to me._

_I've gone to her dorm but it locked_

_Is she cheating on me? Oh, i won't let that man go so easily_

_But, aside to that..._

_where've she been?_

After dealing with his thought, the Natsume Hyuuga guy stands up and walks away.

...

"Hey, Natsume, where's your girlfriend?" Asked Kokoroyome, the mind reader. The fire boy glared at him in annoyance so he decides to go away instead of getting burnt by him. Then Natsume went out from the class before the teacher's coming.

"What's happen to Mikan-chan?" Anna asked

"Yeah, she's been absent since yesterday" Nonoko nodded

"I wonder if she's alright. Or maybe they had a fight? I mean Natsume-kun and Mikan-chan"

"Who knows. Seems like Natsume-kun's also searching for her" Koko suddenly added.

He stepped in angriness toward his girl ability class to asked the shadow guy and friends.

**BRAK!**

"Huh? Natsume-kun?" Misaki looked at him

"Oi, where's Mikan?"

"Eh?" Almost all people there turned fast to him "She hasn't came since 2 days ago" Tono spoke up.

But Natsume's eyes still scanned the room, searching for the one he really wanted to ask.

"I asked you, Shadow freak" he glared at the spiky dark-blue hair one that is wandering outside with empty look.

"Huh?" He turned to face him in confusion.

"Hello? Earth talk to Tsubasa! Where are you?" Misaki yelled at him

That two boy stared at each other for a few minutes then he turned his sight "I don't know"

"I don't like that answer" Natsume replied quick.

"...then do whatever you want" Then he decide to looked outside again.

Natsume still glares at him but a minute later he decides to give it up and go.

_Where is she?_

He smells something wrong here. He haven't seen Mikan almost for a week and that Tsubasa Andou seems avoiding him. Everyone's look is also different, like they have some sympathy to him that he don't need even for a little.

...

"Mikan..." Tsubasa called her name softly after closing the door behind him "Thank godness you've woke up. Are you alright after these long sleeping?"

"Don't make fun of me, Senpai" She pouted and blushes.

"I'm serious, Mikan. I'm...worry" His straight face turns sad.

"You tell anyone about me?"

"Almost."

"Please don't! I don't want to...make everyone worrying about me" She looks down

"The most important is...i won't tell Natsume. That's what you want, right?"

She nodded "But still, not everyone..."

"There's no way i'll let you alone in this smelly hospital. At least i won't tell them about your...sickness" And she smiled even her heart hurts.

"Cough cough! Cough—ukh...cough—" Suddenly she coughed

"Hey hey?" In shock he ran to search for the doctor.

...

"It's the effect of the new alice stone that carried a new alice on her. Did she insert it by herself?" Tsubasa nodded "She has a great alice, why's she still possess a new one?"

"I accidentally inserted it, doctor" Mikan finally speaks up in the middle of her panting "For the sake of everyone. I have to save them from the elementary pricipal"

"This's a bad news for you. You have to take it out by your own because none of the doctor here have the alice of insertion. But you can't just take it out"

"Why?"

"Because...you might die if you do that"

"Say what?" Tsubasa said in surprise and so does Mikan. The doctor nodded.

"You have to prepare to your best condition even that's not possible anymore because that alice eats your energy slowly. So you have to regain your energy and take it out as fast as you could"

Mikan gulped to hear that.

"Just relax when you do that. It'll hurt for a bit so call us the doctor when you'll do that." As she nodded and the doctor go out, they stay silent for a moment.

...

"Misaki, everyone, please listen"

"What is it, Tsubasa? All of the sudden..."

"I know where Mikan is"

"Eh?"

"Where's she?" The other asked

"Hospital"

"Eh?" They went silent after he said that "Wh-what bring her..."

"I can't tell you. She doesn't want to make others worry about her, remember? At least, give her a visit, she'll be happy with that." Everyone went more silent "It's ICU room 1"

In an instant time, almost all of her classmate know where she is. But they still keep it a secret from Natsume like what she wanted.

Their eyes looked at him with more sympathy. And Natsume notices that.

He bragged his desk hard "What are you guys hiding from me? Just tell me already or i'll burn you all" He glares them one by one with his dark mood "Ruka, Koko, just tell me already. I'm sick of it"

"Nothing's happen, really, Natsume. We're just...worrying about Mikan-chan" Koko said.

"You know where she is?" He eyed him with his pierce look.

Koko's eyes widened and his face looks paler "N-no I don't!"

Natsume stepped then moved fast toward him. Pushed him in madness to the wall "Don't lie"

Looks like Koko's breathing heavily by that "Stop it, Natsume-kun. Let me..."

"I won't" He cutted off that boy's words quickly. His hand's getting tighter on his neck

"Hosh—I can't tell you...for her sake." Natsume slammed him in anger with his widened eyes.

"Don't you dare to say that for her sake!" He activates his alice "Tell me right away!"

Before he throwes his fire to him, Sumire and everyone are stopping and blocking him "Don't, Natsume-kun" Yuu said.

"We can't betray Mikan-chan. Please understand her" Anna and Nonoko also said. Natsume looks at all of their no-fear looks. He gritted his teeth then go outside.

...

"WHY? WHY DIDN'T THEY JUST TELL ME?" He screams like an insane person while punching the cherry blossom tree as hard as he could to release his anger. His fist's bleeding already but he seems don't care.

"Why don't you tell me already, Mikan..." His body's shaking to hold his tears under the rain falls. "I'm sick without you"

...

Today, Natsume decides to skip the class and sleep under the cherry blossom tree when suddenly he heard a bunch of students are talking—honestly, whispering.

"Haven't you heard that Mikan-chan is at the hospital"

"Eh? Why?"

"The sickness still remain unknown. They said Tsubasa-senpai is the only person who knows about it"

"But Mikan-chan doesn't want Natsume-kun to know about it."

"I wonder why...He's her boyfriend after all"

His eyes widened after the voices fade.

_She is...at the hospital?_

...

He meets him in person now, with Kokoroyome on his hand "Now, Andou, tell me what's happen to Mikan. Why's she at the hospital?"

Tsubasa widened his eyes to hear that "Who...told you that Mikan is at the hospital? That's not..."

"Don't lie!" He glares at him "Now you, read his mind with your alice" as he looks at Koko and force him to do it.

For a few minutes he's quiet. Then his eyes widened "I can't..." He said.

"**TELL ME!**" He grabs his neck hard until Tsubasa came and pushed him from Koko. "Don't force him. We don't have the right to tell you unless Mikan allowed us. We can't let her down, Natsume"

His eyes widened again then he decided to ran away rather than looked at that annoying never-give-up look that similar to his girl.

"You saw it, right? With your improved alice, it must be hard. You aren't just read my mind, but also saw the flash back, am i wrong?"

Koko nodded "I can say it because i'm a triple star now. But...Mikan-chan is coughing blood... I—never expected that. Why she still don't want Natsume-kun to find out?"

"He'll be very sad if he found out that...she's dying" Tsubasa said "She's stubborn like you guys know. Even now. So, please don't tell anyone else. Just the two of us." And Koko nodded in agreement.

"Which room is Mikan Sakura being threaten?"

"Miss Sakura? Let me check..." The nurse look at the computer then face the boy again "ICU no.1"

"Hmm... can i ask you what kind of illness she has?"

"Who are you? I can't just tell it to an unknown person"

"I'm her friend...her boyfriend if i can say it"

"Oh, You can ask her doctor then. Let me accompany you to him"

His eyes widened. His throat felt dry after hearing everything from the doctor "So her life...is in danger?"

The doctor nodded "Please give her strengh so she can do the removing of that stone right away. For now, we can just hear what she wanted so she'll be happy and regain energy faster."

Natsume walks toward her room slowly. Feeling like there's no energy left on him.

Finally he arrived at her room. When his hand reach the door knop, he heard something.

"You feel better? Just tell me what you want"

"Hmm...Nothing. Thanks for being with me, Senpai. It's like that i have a big brother now" Natsume could tell she's smiling now

"Mikan...It's Natsume." Tsubasa suddenly mention his name

"What's with him?" The situation turns silent for a moment

"I guess he'll find out about you soon" The shadow alice finally said

"Why? I thought you've promised me, Senpai! Wh—"

"Listen, Mikan! His feeling toward you is just...too strong. I can't deny it."

"But still..."

"Look at me, it's not good being so stubborn now, Mikan. He'll be crushed if he found out that he is the last person to know about your condition" As Natsume hears that, he did feel like what he said.

"I can't make him worry, Senpai" She's sobbing, maybe she's hugging Tsubasa to calm herself.

Suddenly, he heard her coughing.

"Oii!" Tsubasa's panic. Her coughing seems worse every second.

Natsume can't hold it anymore so he open up the door and here he is. Looking at the living hell he would never imagine.

Their eyes widened to see Natsume's there.

After the shock's gone for a bit, he ran toward her and grabs her hands which covered with blood "What's happen to you? Why didn't you tell me, Mikan?"

She pulled her hand from him "Wh-why are you here" Her eyes widened. She hugs her own shaking body "N-natsume shouldn't..be here. But why..."

"What do you say, Baka (Stupid). I'm here for you, I can't leave without you" He hugs her.

"Let me go!" She yelled at him "I don't need you!"

Natsume stand still to hear that. Then his feet walks toward her "You know my selfishness won't accept that" He smiled sadly and hugs her once again.

She can't hold her tears anymore "That's why i can't tell Natsume... If I tell you, I'll become so weak and imagine your loneliness"

"Who said you're allowed to imagine that horrible thing?" He turns mad "You're my light. I won't let you see that nightmare. So please live for yourself, me and everyone..." She tightened her grabs on him as she's crying more.

...

"What did you say?" Natsume said almost yelling.

"Mikan has gone out from the hospital?" Tsubasa also shocked to hear that.

The doctor nodded "Too bad she doesn't tell where she'd go"

...

Natsume's teeth gritted "When i've got her, she ran away. What can i do to make her stay?" His fist gets tighter.

"She has to be a free being but then got tied by this academy." Tsubasa speaks up "There should be no one that can stop her but..."

"So, I can't get her?" Natsume stare at his hand

"That's a different case, Natsume. Your heart and her should be together or she'll be lonely"

Natsume keeps staring at his hand without replying his unacceptable-Senpai's words.

...

"Was that enough, Mikan-chan?" The doctor said as a girl showed up from the back of the wall.

"Thanks, doctor. I can't let them worrying about me afterall." she smiles

"But, isn't that only make them worrier? Seems like they'll search for you desperately."

She smiles to hide the sorrow inside "If that's the case, i'll let them hate and curse me for wasting their life searching me"

A month passed, but no one have found her.

"Do you think where'd she gone?"

Koko shook his head "No idea. Everyone's mind didn't keep it."

Natsume stays silent to think about something "Don't you think it's too reckless to let a dying patient out from the hospital by the doctor himself?" Natsume suddenly realized

"Why didn't I come out with that thought before?" Tsubasa stands up

"Let's go to the hospital, guys!"

As they entered the academy hospital, everyone seems busier than usual. Specially the staff.

"Emergency Room no.1, doctor!"

"Is there something wrong?" A doctor asked

"Sakura-chan..." Before everyone's thought connected, Natsume has already ran toward the room that was saying by the nurse.

...

He's panting hard to catch her up. He'll do anything even if he's dying.

From the distance he can see the glass door that's written with 'Emergency Room-1'.

_That's her!_

_Finally... i'll get you,_

_My precious..._

His eyes widened to see her hand went all through her chest. With cold sweat covering her pale face that looks terribly in pain.

"STOP IT!"

Her hand that's slowly came out from her body covering with blood. Then her head turns to his direction and smiling with the empty look before her body fell.

Some people there try to blocked him but he activated his alice "DON'T DISTURB ME!" As he arrived beside her, he lifted up her body.

"HEY! WAKE UP! Don't play dumb with me!" He screams desperately.

"Natsume-san, Please let us save her first" His body's shaking as Tsubasa pulled him

He watched everyone worked hard to save her. Sweating when her body gives no response at all.

"Do it again!" The doctor said. "One, two and clear!"

"Still no response, doctor" the nurse answered.

After a few minutes of trying, the doctor finally gave up.

"Doctor..." Tsubasa tried to talk to him.

"She's a great patient with a great spirit. I've never met someone like her before." Tsubasa's face turns into undiscribe expression "She succeed to removed the alice stone." The doctor gave him a bottle with a red stone that looks like the color of the dirty blood. "We'll find out what alice this stone possesses."

"But too bad she's..."

Before he could finish his word, Natsume grabbed him by the collar "DAMN YOU! Why did you let her...? Why did you let her do it by herself?"

"Natsume, sto—"

"**WHY DID YOU LET HER DIE ALONE?**" His tears came across his cheek. He pulled his hand hard then face her.

"Oii... wake up.. please, i'm begging you..." He hugs her tighter "At least, let me hear your voice once again. I'll let you yelling at me everyday, so i'm begging you..." His tears keep falling until her warmth's gone.

* * *

...

...

"Ok, cut!" Hotaru's voice suddenly heard. As everyone turns to normal.

"What a hard job to be a doctor" Narumi-sensei said "And get pulled on the collar by Natsume? Wow..." He chuckled and so does Tsubasa.

"What a great invention, Hotaru-chan. You make me dreaming a nightmare" Tsubasa exhales as almost everyone there nodded for the agreement.

"These camera's following my order as the film director. And all the casts will have the emotion like the script's wrote. So there'll be no wasting time on repeating the scene." Hotaru added

"It's like my memory has been erased and only the script that is on my mind. Even my happy-go-lucky expression was gone because of Natsume-un" Koko said, his annoying expression has back.

"But we've got something interesting" She showed up her rare smirked.

"What is that for, Imai?" Natsume yelled and activated his alice in the same time. His face looks annoyed "You..."

"So, that's how Hyuuga would do if that idiot is dead. What an unexpected crying" She's getting on his nerves.

"By the way, Hotaru-chan, Mikan-chan hasn't came back to live yet..." Narumi-sensei suddenly said. Everyone's face turns to him fast and Natsume ran to her side once again.

"Oii!" Natsume lifted her with worried face.

"Hngg?" She opened up her eyes "...Ohayou (Morning), Natsume. I'm a bit dizzy some how" And he felt like became a statue in no time "Has the shooting finished?".

"Just kidding" Narumi-sensei said in his annoying face (according to Natsume).

"What a great REAL romance video, Hyuuga" As if Hotaru's shooted them since the beginning. And Natsume catched up with that damn teacher (according to him) with fire on his hand.

"Ok, who wants to watch the film?" Hotaru said with her straight emotion that turns everyone's attention and surrounding the big monitor in a second.

"...I'll kill you, Imai" As his cheeks shade in a pink blushes without everyone's noticing.

**

* * *

Ha ha ha, gotcha! So how was it? I've trapped you! *got killed by Natsume and the readers* When You're Gone II (WYG II) sounds like a movie sequel title, don't you think? but it's definetely a different story from my first WYG fic. FYI, I made it only in a couple hour. So don't blame me if there's some (or many) mistakes there.. including OOCness or grammars and spellings tee-hee (I also felt like there's something missing in there, but never mind it.) I can't make the 'die' ending, i just CAN'T! *crying*;;; so i made that Hotaru-style ending xDD sorry, no Ruka inside..**

**So now you've found out why I made it angst with humor, right? xDD O-ok then, leave me some comment by clickin' that button below :)) (NOO! Don't kill me!)**

**The one who's tried to be bad *got slapped***

**-hotaruyuzuka-**


End file.
